Perdu avec les grec
by claimi
Summary: Une femmes moderne, de notre époque se retrouve perdu a Babylon au près de Alexandre le grand et c'est compagnons. ( j'écris car j'ai craqué pour Hephaestion et surtout Cassandre. pardon pour les fautes que je corrige du mieux que je peux. je chercher des bêta lecteur.)
1. Chapter 1 chut

ma première fix sur Alexandre. si on peu me faire une correction se serait sympas.

évidement Alexandre et c'est compagnon ne son pas a moi...

je viendrai au monde dans 846800 jours a peu prés. je vous laisse compté.

bonne lecture en espèrent que sa vous plaira.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop comment ou pour quoi mais je tombé, dégringolant sur une pante rocheuse et poussiéreuse.

Mon corps était douloureux et je n'arrivai pas a m'arrêter. Je du tombé pendants se qui me semblé des minutes interminable avant que je ne me stop brutalement en heurtant quelque chose, puis il y avais des crie et des voie qui parler autour de moi dans une langue inconnue. Des mains qui me soulevé.

Je ne parviens pas a savoir si mes yeux son ouvert ou fermer, tout est noir puis rouge et je sent le sangs qui pulse dans mes tempes avent que je ne sombre dans les ténèbre profonde.

* * *

Quartes hommes grec, viennent du palais, descende a cheval les rue de Babylon en direction du marché ou des marchant d'esclave étalent déjà leur plus belle "marchandise".

En tète il y avais un grand homme blond au cheveux bouclé perché sur un magnifique et puissant étalon frison a la robe noir nuit. A sa droite monté sur une fine jument baie cerise se trouver un très belle homme au long cheveux brin, au trait fin et au yeux d'un bleu envoûtent. Suivais derrière 2 autre homme moins richement vêtue.

A- Mon cher Hephaestion j'ai vraiment hâte de voir quelle exotique marchandise, le train nous a ramené et j'espère pouvoir trouver une belle dame pour prendre soin de toi quand je ne peux pas te divertir. dit le blond au beau brin.

AN- Ah ah ah. Rigola un des homme au cheveux cour et bouclés qui chevaucher a leur suite. -Notre roi veux offrir une dame de compagnie a sa belle et douce Hephaestion.

Le beau brin roula des yeux avant de répondre d'un ton pas le moins du monde amusé.

H- Antigone ne me prend pas pour une femme si tu ne veux pas que je te rappelle qui de nous deux est le plus fort au combat. Alexandre je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle servante.

A- tu oserai refusé un cadeaux de ton roi !?

H- Non, non. Bien-sur que non. Mais sa ne veux pas dire que j'en est besoin.

Les hommes continuèrent calmement leur chemin pour arrivé quelque minute plus tard a destination ou ils fur accueillie par un homme petit et gras, l'air bourrue qui fit une révérence devant eux.

m- Bienvenue mes sir. Je suis Auguste, un humble marchant et je vous ramène en votre belle cité les plus beau et exotique des trésors viennent du monde entier pour votre plus grand plaisir.

A- Faite nous voir les jeunes filles que vous avais, c'est pour un cadeau. Dit Alexandre en sourient a Hephaestion.

M- Bien bien, suivais moi par ici je vous prie mes seigneurs.

Les hommes descendirent de leur montures pour suivre le marchant. Alors que Alexandre, Antigone et Nearque parte a la suite du marchand, Hephaestion se stop.

Son regard attiré par quelque chose dans une cage caché a l'arrière des étales de tissus exotique. Il s'avance et soulève le drap beige qui caché la cage de bois grossier. A l'intérieur, allongé sur son flanc se trouve une jeune femme couverte d'égratignures et de poussière mais il la trouve malgré tout jolie. C'est cheveux son cours, ils lui arrive au menton au plus long, ils son blond presque blanc avec la racine plus foncé qui lui semble violette, lilas. Même c'est vêtements son se qu'il y a des plus étrange a c'est yeux. une tenue noir en des tissus inconnue, c'est pied dans des sabots de tissus blanc et argents. Sa ne ressemble a rien qu'il connait et semble bien trop chaud pour la chaleur de Babylon.

Tout en elle lui fait pensais quelle ne devrai pas être la.

A- Ah Hephaestion je te cherchais. Dit Alexandre en arrivent derrière lui. - Je voie que tu a fait ton choix. Auguste, je veux celle-la!

m- Mais... Mes sir. Elle n'est pas a vendre, puis elle n'ai pas dressé. Elle pourrait être dangereuse. Je ne sais même pas quelle langue elle parle mon seigneur.

A- Pensais vous qu'une simple femme puisse être un danger pour un officier entrainé de la grande armer grec? Vous oseriez nous insulté de la sorte ?

m- Oh non non non mon roi. Dit le marchant se jettent a ces pied. -Accorder moi votre pardon, oh grand roi.

A- Sortez la moi. Nearque, prend la sur ton cheval.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux pour retrouvé mon regard plongé dans des yeux bleu les plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais vue qui me fix. Il y a des hommes qui crie derrière mais je ne peu détourné mon regard du sien.

Je relève la tète et reste la, la bouche ouverte. Totalement hébété a fixer cette inconnue puis tout a coup il y a quelqu'un qui m'attrape par derrière et me porte. Je ne comprend pas se qui se passe. Ma tête me fait mal et tout les son résonne dans mes oreilles.

On me monte sur un se qui me semble être un cheval puis il y a un corps chaud dans mon do avant que tout se mette en mouvement et je perd de nouveau conscience.

Alexandre jet une bourse d'or au marchant pendants que Nearque prend la jeune femme et la monte sur son cheval. Hephaestion se redresse et viens prés de lui avant qu'il ne remonte en selle.

H- Elle est faible Alexandre , j'ai peur qu'il lui faille plusieurs jour pour se remettre. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire d'elle se que tu en attend. C'est une sauvage qui viens de contré qui nous sont inconnue.

A- Tu y arrivera Hephaestion.

H- Comment en es tu si sûr ?

Le blond lui sourie et lui dit avant de monté a cheval.

A- Car j'ai foie en toi Hephaestion

Le beau brin secoua la tête, un sourire amusé au lèvres avant de monté a son tour sur sa propre monture pour reprendre la route vers le palais. Avant qu'il n'est le temps de lancé sa jument a la suite de ces camarade une main saisi sa cheville.

F- Mon seigneur attendez, je dois vous donner quelque chose.

C'était une femme esclave qui lui tend un étrange paquet de tissus noir (un sac a dos ^^). Il attrapa le paquet l'examina sans trouver d'ouverture.

F- C'est a la fille. Je lui est pris et l'es caché pour pas que mon maître ne lui prenne.

Il pris le sac et avant de partir il sortie de sa bourse une pièce d'argent qu'il donna a la femme en remerciement.

* * *

Il arriver dans une des cours du palais. Hephaestion descendis de son cheval et se dirrija directement a Nearque pour prendre la jeune femme inconsciente dans s'est bras.

A la grande porte un belle homme vêtue d'un tenue d'officier avec de long cheveux brin foncé qui lui retombe librement sur les épaules en ondulant finement et au yeux bleu profond, les attendais appuillé contre la chambranle.

C- Alors, les course on était bonne? Tu nous ramène quoi de beau Hephaestion ? Ne me dit pas que tu la trouver sur le bord de la route et la ramassé !? Vous ne pensais pas qu'il y a assé "d'exotisme" ici ? Dit le brin qui bloqué le chemin en regardants avec dégout la forme sale dans les bras de son camarade.

A- Cassandre rend toi plutôt utile et va chercher des servent pour la porté au cartier des serviteur.

H- Non. coupa Hephaestion avant que Cassandre n'est le temps de bouger. -Je vais la prendre a mes cartier, elle dormira avec moi. Ne me la tu pas offert pour qu'elle me tienne compagnie après tout?

A- Bien alors je t'envoie un médecin a tes cartier.

Hephaestion partie en contourne Cassandre qui , comme a son habitude, tir la gueule.

* * *

Je me réveille allongé sur une sur fasse mole , un tissus un peu rêche sou moi. J'ouvre les yeux a la sensation d'une main qui est passé dans mes cheveux.

Je suis sur un grand lit et il y a un homme pencher au dessus de moi qui examine mes cheveux mèches par mèches. La couleur dois surement lui plaire. En regardants mieux je me rend compte que c'est le mème homme au beau yeux bleu que j'ai vue plutôt. Il na pas remarqué que je suis réveille et reste concentré sur l'examen de mes mèches de couleurs. Je profite de la chose pour le détaillé. C'est un très belle homme, c'est trait son fin. Un jolie petit nez ,une légère barbe, de long cheveux chatin assé claire. Je laissé mes yeux descendre sur son torse qui est nue alors qu'il est pencher a quelque centimètre au dessus de moi. J'admire les muscle fin et parfaitement taillé et quant je relève les yeux mon regard rencontre le sien. Evidement je sursaute si bien que dans un mouvement de recule je tombe de lit en arrière.

H- Calme toi. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu ne risque rien ici. nous somme dans mes appartement.

Sa voie est profonde et grave mais le ton est doux. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler mais aucun mot ne viens. Je ne sais mème pas si je sais parler ou si j'ai su un jour. Alors je referme la bouche et observe la pièce autour de moi.

Le lit est en or avec des drap en lin brodé de mille motifs et couleurs. Tout est couvert de multitude de couleurs flach, a croire que personne ici ne connait la douceur des ton pastel. Les mur couvert de mosaïque et de carrelage bleu roi avec des grande tenture de tissus. Une grande fenêtres sans porte ni vitre donne sur un balcon. Il y a peu de meuble. Des coffres en bois surtout et un bureaux couvert d'or sur le quel son dispersés une multitude de parchemins de papyrus.

H- Tu comprend se que je te dit ?

Je me contente de froncé les sourcils. Oui je comprend, je croie.

H- Tu na pas vraiment l'air de comprendre. Génial.

Il souffle et sort du lit pour venir m'aidè a me relever et m'assoir sur le bord du lit.

H- Un médecin va venir pour te voir tu dois retiré tes vêtements. Me dit t'il en secouent un boue de ma veste sheet en polaire noir.

Alors j'ouvre la fermeture éclaire sur le devant et la retire. Il me regarde faire avec de grand yeux choqué. Je retire mon Keffieh noir et rose avec des fils argenté brillent que je porte autour de mon cou. Dessous de porte une chemise a manche longue noir en partie polyèstere et un pantalon noir emple en la mème matière, une ceinture en cuir avec une belle boucle plaqué argents représentent un serpent incrusté de faut passe les doigts sur ma boucle qui a vraiment l'air de lui plaire et je la retire pour le laissé l'examiné.

H- C'est un très beau bijoux.

Je lui sourie un tout petit peu timidement et attend. Il tire un peu sur ma chemise et je comprend qu'il veux que je retire le reste de mes vêtements. je suis un peu gêné mais il a dit que c'est pour voir un médecin, puis il fait chaud ici.

J'ouvre ma chemise et l'enlève, en dessous en guise de soutien gorge, je porte une brassière de sport noir avec des broderie doré.Je retire mes bracelet. Un est épais en cuir noir avec des pic et l'autre est un serpent en argent au yeux rouge de rubis, une bague en argent de deux serpent entre lassé.Je met mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et m'attaque a retiré les bouche d'oreilles. J'ai 3 troue de chaque cotés. Ma premier paire son deux simple faut rubis de chez SWAROVSKI. Au milieux une paire de petite épée incrusté de faut diamants avec comme fermoir avant des petits cranes et pour les derniers, a droite un serpent en argent qui remonte au dessus de l'oreille et a gauche une rose en argent aussi.

Le beau brin ne me quitte pas un instant des yeux il semble fasciné par chaqu'un de mes bijoux qu'il prend un a un et examine avec attention.

H- Et bien toi tu aime les serpents. Au vue de t'es bijoux tu devais être une noble dans ton paye avant que tu ne finisse avec c'est marchant.

En mème temps qu'il parle il tapote mon pantalon avec son doigt pour me dire de le retiré aussi et je rougie un peu mais je retire mes chaussure puis le pantalon, portent en dessous un boxer pour femme assortie a ma brassière. il commence a faire le mème geste pour ma brassière mais a se moment la une personne tape a la porte.

H- Entré. Crie t'il.

Un homme une quarantaine d'années habillé d'un long drap coloré entre dans la pièce et salut respectueusement le beau brin avant de d'avancé vers moi.

M- bonjour mademoiselle, je suis le docteur Arsénio. le vasiliás ma demander de regardé si tu aller bien et si tu a besoin de soin.

H- Elle ne parle. Elle était inconsciente jusqu'a il y a un instant et elle na pas dit un mot. je ne sais pas si elle comprend notre langue. dit mon gardien qui ne c'est toujours pas présenté, LUI.

Il s'écarte de moi pour laissé place au médecin qui m'examine des pied a la tète. Je grimace et gémie un peu quant il touche a ma jambe droite.

M- Il y a une foulure au genoux ici, elle risque d'avoir du mal a marcher pendants quelque jour.

Il continue a me touché les jambes puis me pousse doucement pour m'allongè et touche mon ventre.

m- Mmmmmh elle est bien nourrie, des muscle et des os solides.

Il regarde les égratignure sur mes mains et mon visage. Il passe c'est doigts dans mes cheveux sur mon crane et je gémie encore de douleur.

m- Se n'ai pas bon sa.

Il se relève et me regarde quelque instant pendant que je me rassie a sur le bord du lit.

H- et bien? qui a t'il?

M- Elle a ressue un cou a la tète. Le choque a du être d'une grande violence. J'ai pu sentir que le crane est fracturé, sa peu être la raison de son mutisme. Elle peu avoir perdu la parole du a se choque, voir la mémoire et il n'y a pas moyen de savoir si sa va guérir.


	2. Chapter 2 le bain

(/vous l'avais surement compris , se personnage principal je le basse sur moi même avec plain de truc super cool en plus bien sur pour faire une fille que tout le monde, je pense, voudrai être.

un petit truc sur moi, je suis allergique a l'encens et a la myrrhe. si je devais me retrouvais dans un palais a babylone je ne pourrait plus respiré et pour les mème raison je ne peu pas entré dans une église.

un tissus maillot de bain c'est: 90% Polyamide 10% Élastan.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Après cette annonce mon beau gardien raccompagne le médecin a la porte et discute quelque minute avec lui.

Je profité d'être seule pour examiné plus en détail les broderie fine et complexe des tissue du lit. Le lit qui, je me demandais était en bois couvert d'or

ou bien réellement fait or pur. Toute le pièce était d'un grand lux et je ne savais pas pourquoi on m'avais emmené dans cette endroits. Je n'avais pas le

moins du monde peur mais la curiosité me tiraillé déjà les entaille.

Je voulu me levais pour explorai un peu la salle. Je me redressé m'appuient avec difficulté sur me jambe douloureuse. Une foie debout tout se mie a tourné.

Je perdis l'équilibre et par réflexes aven sa ma jambe droits pour me rattrapé.

Mon genoux blessé ne supporta pas le pois soudain et se plia de lui mème.

Je serait tombé pitoyablement sur le sol si se n'ai une pair de bras fort qui me rattrapé a se moment la. Je relevais la tète pour que mon regarde tombe une

nouvelle voie sur le visage de mon gardien qui porté une expression soucieuse.

H- Tu a ressue un fort coup a la tète et ta jambe est blessé, tu ne devrai pas marché.

Il passa mon bras droit autour de c'est épaules forte et son propre bras gauche autour de ma taille pour me soutenir.

Il commença a me ramené au lit quant un jeune homme d'un dousénne d'année annonça d'une petite porte sur le coté que je n'avais pas remarqué.

j- Mon seigneur le bain est prés.

H- Bien. Tu peu te retiré Nahda.

Le jeune se pencha dans un salut respectueux avant de partir. Mon gardien me guida avec douceur jusqu'à la petite entré.

La pièce était de bonne taille. Tout les mur était couvert de mosaïque de couleur forment des fleur et des arabesque. Le plafond était tout en arche a

pointe et des pilier de marbre tombé dans chaque coins de la pièce a la forme octogonal. Au centre de la pièce, au sol un trou rond remplie d'eau entouré

d'une étoile a 8 branche en mosaïque bleu roi et blanc.

Sur l'eau flotte des pétale de fleur blanc, rouge et rose et autour du bain se trouve des bouteille et panié avec des produis de soin, dans un coin de la

pièce de l'encens brule doucement parfument le lieux.

Le beau brin me mène jusqu'au bord de la vasque ou il m'aide a m'assoir les jambes pendante dans l'eau agréablement chaude. je fermer les yeux et sent le

parfum doux dans l'air profitent de l'instant.

Je sent quelque chose tiré un peu sur ma brassière et j'ouvre tout de suite les yeux pour voir que s'est mon gardien qui me fait signe de la retiré.

Je croisa les bras sur ma poitrine et secoua vivement la tète de manière négative.

Il est hors de question que je me m'étte nue devant cette inconnue, aussi mignon soi t'il.

Il pinça les lèvres avec une expression embêté a ma réaction.

H- Bon, tempi pour le moment. Allons si en douceur.

Il se redressa et je fut choqué de le voir retiré touts c'est habile.

Je tourne vivement la tète et cache mes yeux avec mes mains, terriblement gêné.

Je l'entend rire de ma réaction puis le bruit de l'eau me dit qu'il est entré dans le bain.

J'écarte doucement mes doigts et ouvre un œil pour voir qu'il est bien dans l'eau et que les pétales de fleurs cache sa nudité.

Il tend la main ver moi, m'invitent de toute évidence a entré dans l'eau avec lui.

Déjà je n'aller pas retiré mes sou vêtements qui son en tissus maillot de bain légé et preuve bien être mouillé.

Mais en plus, la, il voulait que je me baigne avec lui.

Me baigne avec un homme inconnue complétement nue !

Je ne peu me retenir de détaillé du regard son corps parfaitement sculpté.

Je retire mais mains de mes yeux pour caché mes joue qui son si rouge que j'ai l'impression que elle son en feu. Se qui le fait encore sourire.

Il s'approche de moi et avant que je né le temps de reagie m'attrape par les hanche et me tire dans l'eau.

m- Aaah.

Je pousse un petit crie de surprise mais me détend tout de suite dans le codon doux de la chaleur de l'eau autour de mon corps endolorie.

Il me pose sur un rebord fait ex-pré pour s'assoir.

Monsieur parfait prend une petite vasque en céramique sur le bord du bain et commence avec douceur a me mouillé mes cheveux et je peux voir la terre et le

sang séché couleur avec l'eau.

J'avais vraiment besoin de se bain.

Je le laisse faire vraiment très mal a laisse et pour ne rien arranger a la chose 1 minute plus tard j'entends des bruit de pas dans la chambre principal.

H- Nous somme la Alexandre.

Un grand homme blond vêtue d'un grand manteau couvert de broderie entre dans la sale du bain.

A- Comment fait tu pour toujours savoir que c'est moi hephaestion?

H- Tu est le seule a entré dans mes cartier sans tapé.

Le blond viens s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire non loin de moi.

Je l'observé en silence du coin de l'œil.

Le dit Hephaestion, vue que il semblé que sété le prénom de mon gardien, se déplaça face au blond qui se pencha sur lui et captura c'est lèvres dans un

baisé amoureux.

Je sourie, attendrie en les regardants faire. Ils son mignons tout les deux.

Ils finisse leur baisé.

Le brin va prendre des produits sur le bord du bain alors que le blond m'observe.

A- Le médecin est venue me voir pour me dire son état de santé. Il ma dit que elle ne parle pas. Tu a éseillé de savoir son nom ou d'où elle viens ?

Pourquoi elle se baigne avec des vêtements?

H- Non je ne lui est pas demander. Je ne crois pas que elle me comprenne. Pour les vêtements elle a refusé de les retiré.

Le dénommé Alexandre se tourne ver moi et me demande en parlent fort et articulent de manière exagéré.

A- Moi. A LEX AN DRE. Lui. Il me montre le brin.- HE PHA E STI ON.

Je regarde hephaestion et fronce les sourcils puis ouvre la bouche pour tenté de parlé.

\- hhh fi...o..n.

A- Oui c'est presque sa. he pha e stion et a lex an dre.

\- lex. a... alex.

A- Et toi, ton, nom ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la referme sans rien dire et je me rend compte que je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle.

Je secoue la tète pour dire non.

H- Tu ne sais pas ton nom?

Je fait de nouveau non te la tète.

A- On va t'en donné un. D'accord?

Je sourie et fait oui de la tète. Se Alexandre a vraiment l'air très gentil.

A- Alors ques que tu aime ?

Hephaestion sourie a la question et répond a ma place.

H- Elle aime les serpents et les "rubin".

Je fait oui de la tète.

A- Mmmh Myrtale?

H- Non pas le nom de ta mère.

A- Bon d'accord, alors... en macédoine on extré des rubis dans la région de Prilep. Prilépas?

H- Pourquoi pas simplement Rubis ?

A- Oui sa lui va bien. Une belle pierre précieuse.

Hephaestion reviens ver moi et me tourne sur le coté pour commencé a lavé mes cheveux.

H- Va tu partagé notre bain Alexandre?

A- Malheureusement non j'ai encore des affaires a réglés, mais nous nous vairons se soir au sympósion (banquet). Va tu l'amené pour la présenté au autres?

H- Non. Elle a besoin de repos. Le médecin ma donné une potion pour elle a fin de la faire dormir.

A- Bien. Je vais me rendre de sa pa a mes affaires alors.

Le blond se lève et avent de quitté la pièce il se retourne ver nous.

A- A bientôt Rubis.

R- lui dit en guise d'au revoir et il me sourie avant de partir.

H- Je croie que Alexandre t'aime bien.

Le brin continue a frotté mes cheveux puis descend c'est mains sur mes épaules qu'il frotte doucement faisant glissé les bretelle de ma brassière.

Je le laisse faire avec plaisir de me faire dorloté.

Il frotte mon do, mes bras puis glisse c'est mains sur mes épaules avant de les re descendre ver le ba en avant sur ma poitrine sou ma brassière.

Je pousse un crie et me retourne , lui mettent une gifle au passage.

Il porte une main a sa joue et me regarde l'air véritablement choqué pendants une minute.

H- Bien. Je comprend.

Phi avance vair moi et je recule méfiante. Il se stop.

H- Calme toi, je ne vais rien te faire.

Il re fait un pas ver moi et je ne bouge pas se coup si. Il attrape ma main et me donne le savon.

H- Je te laisse te lavé seule. Je veux que tu retire c'est vêtements pour que mes domestique les lave. Tu portera un chiton pour cette nuit et pourra re

porté t'es propre vêtements des le matin.

Sur c'est mots il sort du bain et je tourne encore la tète pour ne pas le voir nue alors qu'il quitte la pièce.

Je souffle de soulagement une foie seule.

Cette homme est vraiment beau et gentil mais il y a quelque chose qui me semble faut dans tout sa.

Me voila seule dans un monde inconnue. Je ne connais rien, nie personne. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me reposé sur cette homme qui sans rien demander,

prend soin de moi.

Je souffle encore une fois et plonge sou l'eau.

Je re sort juste la tète et me met nue, jettent mes affaires sur le bord.

Je monte sur le bord de la baignoire et me lave avec soin.

* * *

Hephaestion a fini de se préparé pour la soiré.

Il viens voir comment se débrouille Rubie et la voie nue assis au bord du bain, frottent son corps.

Il laisse son regard glissé sur sa peau humide.

Un sourire se dessine sur c'est lèvres alors qu'il profite de la vue.

Il na pas envie que cette femme soi son esclave et il ne la forcera pas, mais elle sera a lui.

Alexandre a raison, c'est une belle pierre précieuse et, c'est un cadeau de son amour.

Il entre en silence dans la pièce quant elle re plonge sou l'eau pour se rincé.

* * *

Je sort de l'eau après mettre rincé.

Au moment ou je monte sur le bord pour sortir du bain une main attrape mon bras et me tire ver le haut avant de m'envelopper dans un grand tissus.

Je me contracte. Puis je voie que c'est hephaestion qui me frotte doucement pour me séché.

R- Phi?

Il arrête de me frotté et recule un peu pour me regardé.

H- Oui? Désir tu quelque chose?

R- Mer...ci.

Je fait un pa en boitent et pause ma tète contre son épaule.

* * *

Hephaestion sourie, heureux quelle baisse enfin sa garde avec lui.

Il prend la jeune femme en marier.

Elle enroule ses bras autour du cou du beau brin qui quitte la salle de bain avec elle.

A la chambre il la dépose avec douceur sur son lit et lui retire doucement le linge humide qui la couvre.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, le laissent faire alors qu'il se détourne pour posé le linge et prendre un scyphos dans le quelle se trouve une décoction chaude.

H- Boue sa. Sa va d'aidé a dormir.

L'homme lui met dans les mains et guide le scyphos a ces lèvres.

Rubis en bois une gorgé, et grimace fortement au gout désagréable. Elle rabaisse le récipient mais il ne la laisse pas faire.

H- Tu dois le boire même si c'est mauve.

Hephaestion force le scyphos a sa bouche jusqu'à se qu'il soi entièrement vide.

H- Bien.

Il pause le petit gobelet puis pousse Rubis a s'allonger avant de la couvrir avec une couverture en tissus légé.

Hephaestion quitte la pièce laissent rubis sombré dans un sommeille profond.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

auteur- les gens j'attends vraiment beaucoup des commentaires !

Hephaestion- je suis sur que tu a pris du plaisir a me mettre nue.

Auteur- OH QUE OUI.

Hephaestion- cette auteur est une perverse...

Alexandre- hey, pas touche a MON Hephaestion !


	3. Chapter 3 cass

toujours pas de lecteur ou de commentaire... mais bon l'espoir fait vivre, le ridicule ne tue pas et se qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

bonne lecture !

.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

A mon réveille ,oh matin, je me trouve seule dans la grande chambre. Hepheation n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

Je reste allongé quelques minutes dans le lit confortable mais bientôt mon estomac se met a grondé de mécontentement d'être encore vide.

Je le redresse en position assis et passe mon regard dans la sale.

Mes vêtements on était ramené et il son propre. Posé sur le dessus d'une grande mal en bois brin.

Je suis heureuse de voir que les sou vêtements y son aussi et qu'il on également était lavé.

Je vérifie une autre foi qu'il y a personne dans la pièce et sort du lit.

Avec difficultés je me lève et va au coffre prendre mes vêtements.

Je re met mes sou vêtements, mon pantalon, ma chemise ouvert et juste posé sur mes épaule et laisse le reste de coté; Bien trop chaud.

Je laisse également les bijoux de coté sauf mes boucle simple en rubis. Mon estomac gronde de nouveau. Je boite jusqu'à la porte principal et l'ouvre doucement pour regarder a l'extérieur. Il y a un immense couloir et personne en vue.

Géniale, je vais devoir me débrouiller seule pour trouver de quoi me nourrir.

Je quitte la chambre et commence a exploré seule les lieux en me tenant au mur pour marché le long de c'est interminable couloir.

* * *

Dans c'est cartier Cassandre s'ennuie. Il avait fini touts les devoir que lui avais donné a faire Alexandre et répondu au lettres de son père en Macédoine avec un rapport détaillés des agissement du jeune roi pour le haut conseille.

Il étai encore tôt et vue la soiré tardive de cette nuit c'est camarades officier devais encore dormir.

Il se dit que peu être il pourrait trouver une domestique a mètre au lit ,histoire de faire un peu d'exercice matinal.

Le brin quitta c'est cartier ver les salle des domestique mais alors qu'il arrivé a la hauteur des cartier de hephaestion il se stoppa en voient une jeune femme étrangement vêtue en sortir et commencé a marché en se tenant en au mur.

Il la suivie en silence. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre quelle était totalement perdu.

Hier soir il avais vue hephaestion partir avec Alexandre, il n'avait pas du rentré a c'est cartier de la nuit et sûrement pas pu s'occuper de son nouveau joué.

Une idée sombre passa dans l'esprit de Cassandre et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur c'est trais.

Si hephaistion n'avais pas encore touché la demoiselle il pourrait peu être le premier a l'avoir.

Il passerait a ne pas en douté un excellent moment et Alexandre en voudrait a hephaestion d'avoir laissé son cadeau sans surveillance.

Cette idée lui plaisé. Non seulement il se faisais plaisir mais pouvait éloigné le beau général du roi comme lui avais demandé les membres du conseille.

Cassandre s'approche de la jeune femme par derrière et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour venir la soutenir.

Celle si sursaute et par un pur réflexe défensif met un grand coup de coude en arrière que l'homme se prend en plaine bouche dans un choc violent.

* * *

je sent que on me touche et donne un coup de défense.

L'homme fait quelque pas en arrière sou le choc en se tenant la bouche.

C- Elle ma frappé cette chienne folle!? Dit t'il en regardant les tache de sang sur c'est doigts, provenant de sa lèvre inférieur fendu.

Inquiète je viens ver lui pour voir si je ne l'ai pas trop blessé et oublie totalement ma jambe blessé.Je fait un pas ver lui et ma jambe se plie d'elle même sou mon poids.

Je tombe a la renverse sur l'inconnu qui se retrouve allongé sur le sol avec moi sur lui, mais je me recule immédiatement a 4 pattes sur le sol.

L'homme me dévisage un instant puis éclate de rire a l'absurdité de la situation quant il remarque que personne na vue la scène.

Il se relève et me tend une main pour aidé a me relevé.

Une foie que je suis sur mes pieds, il me retient doucement comprenant surement que j'ai du mal a tenir debout.

J'en profite pour le dévisagé.

Il est beau, a croire que se palais est remplie de belles hommes.

De grand yeux bleu claire. Un visage sérieux avec un légué sourire au coin de ces lèvres plaine qui semble incroyablement douce.

C- Bonjour, je suis Cassandre de Macédoine fils de Antipater régent de macédoine et tu est?

Je ne lui répond pas et penche la tête sur le côté de manière interrogative.

Pourquoi me dit t'il tout sa sur lui? Je m'en contre fiche de qui est son père.

C- Je voie... Une barbare qui ne sais même pas parler.

Il met la main sur son torse et articule.

C- CA SAN DRE.

Puis il met la main sur mon torse.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort.

C- Tu est muette?

Je fait oui de la tète puis non avant de haussé les épaules.

C- Tu n'est pas muette... Mais tu ne sais pas parler ?

Je me force pour lui répondre.

R- Ou...i, C... Ca... Cas.

C- C'est Cassandre... Pourquoi traine tu seule dans les couloir ?

Je lui montre alors mon ventre puis, ma bouche ouverte.

C- A tu faim ?

Je hoche le tète de manière positif.

* * *

Cassandre y voie tout de suite une occasion de ramené la jeune femme ou il veux et saute sur cette opportunité.

C- Viens a mes cartier , je vais te donné de quoi te sustenter.

Il lui attrape la main et la guide jusqu'à ces cartiers.

Elle le suis en boitent avec calme sans dire un seul mot.

Arrivais dans c'est cartier il renvoie d'un geste de la main son domestique avant que celui ci ne retire les reste de akratismos.

Cassandre conduis la jolie fille a une chaise fasse a une petite table ronde.

Il pause devant elle un récipient avec une bouillie blanchâtre a l'intérieur.

Rubis se penche et sent la chose avant de se reculé avec une grimace dégouté.

C- Tu n'aime pas le maza ? (Bouillie de farine d'orge grillés)

La jeune femme secoue la tète.

C- Bon. Voyons se que j'ai qui pourrait te satisfaire!?

Cassandre se dirige vair un meuble sur le quelle se trouve plus de nourriture.

Il lui propose du pain d'orge trempé dans du vin pur avec du fromage de chèvre a la forte odeur, se qui la fait de nouveau grimacé.

Alors il remplie simplement un plateau de fruits, raisins, figues, dates au quelle il ajoute une galette de blé tendre et un pot de miel.

Cette fois elle lui sourie. Elle pousse les figues de coté et mange la galette avec du miel dessus.

C- Heureux de voir que cela te plaie.

Il lui tend un scyphos remplie de lait de chèvre encore tiède.

Elle lui prend et en bois prudemment une gorgé.

Elle laisse échappé un gémissement de pur plaisir au gout.

Le bruits pour le moins obscène crée un petit frisson chaud dans le do a Cassandre qui descend droit a son haine.

Rubis continue a se régalé du délicieux lait frais, ignorant totalement l'effet quelle produit sur son spectateur.

Au bous de quelques minutes rubis relève la tète pour voir le brin qui l'observe avec attention.

Elle est un peu gêné et rougie. il a encor cette air si sérieux sur son si beau visage.

Rubis lui fait en grand sourire en espèrent le faire sourire a son tour. Cassandre relève légèrement le coin de sa bouche un peu amusé.

Il se lève et viens a se tenir debout a coté de rubis qui relève la tète pour le regardé. Doucement il dent la main et avec sin pouce il essuie la petit moustache de crème au dessus de sa lèvre supérieur.

C- Tu a fini de manger?

R- Oui... Merci Cas.

C- Je t'es déjà dit que mon nom est Cassandre.

Cassandre se déplace a une banquette ou il s'affale avec grâce, puis fait signe a la jeune fille de s'approcher.

La demoiselle se lève et viens debout fasse a lui.

C- Tu ne ma toujours pas dit ton nom.

Elle lui montre d'une main c'est boucles d'oreilles.

Cassandre fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

C- Qui a t'il avec tes bijoux? Se son des rubis !?

R- Oui. Alex... dit Ru..bis.

C- Le kralot ta appelé Rubis ?

R- Oui.

C- Sa te va très bien comment nom.

Elle lui sourie de nouveau et il t'en la main pour attraper son bras , affin de la tiré sur c'est genoux, mais sa main se referme dans le vide.

La jeune femme a déjà fait volt face et se dirige ver le balcon.

Cassandre sert les mâchoire frustré et la suis.

Le balcon est immense et donne sur de grand jardin verdoyant.

Rubie s'appuie sur la large balustrade en marbre pour profité du vend chaud qui caresse son visage.

Le brin arrive a sa auteur et avance pour passé un bras autour de sa taille mais elle monte tout a coup sur la balustrade.

Elle marche sur le bord, au dessus du vide en rigolant.

"Elle est vraiment une sauvage qui na aucune éducation. En plus d'être folle." Pence Cassandre en la regardant faire.

Il lui tend la main et elle la prend pour descendre.

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir elle est de nouvelle partie exploré sa chambre et il la suis de plus en plus frustré.

"N'arrête t'elle donc jamais de bouger ?"

Il s'avance derrière elle en silence , profitent quelle se soi stoppé pour examiné un bracelet qu'il avais laissé trainé prés de son lit.

D'un seul coup elle se retourne et lui rentre dedans, se cogne et retombe sur le do. En t'entend de se rattrapé a lui, déchirent le haut de son chiton. Il se laisse tiré dans la chute.

Cette foie si il sourie réellement. Il se tien au dessus d'elle. une main de chaque coté de sa tète, pause un genoux sur le lit.

* * *

Hephaestion avais passé la nuit dans les cartier de Alexandre, et pour tout dire c'était une très bonne nuit.

Il c'était réveillé plutôt tard au vue de la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel.

Il se glissa hors du lit.

Enfin il tenta de se glissé or du lit pour être retenue part une pair de bras fort.

H- Alexandre je dois me levais. Il est tard, Rubis dois déjà être réveillé. Nous avons touts les 2 des devoir a remplir.

A- Non ! Je veux resté au lit avec toi. Bagoas !

Bagoas apparait tout a coup dans la grande chambre royale en se prosternent.

A- Va voir au cartier du sômatophylaque Hephaestion et apporte de la nourriture a la jeune servante que je lui est offert et surtout veille a se qu'elle ne manque de rien.

H- Alexandre...

Dit Hephaestion sur un ton très critique mécontent.

A- N'oublie pas mon cher que je suis ton roi, et ton roi exige que tu reste au lit avec lui.

H- Oui votre majesté.

Sur c'est mots Hephaestion se re met sou les couettes et viens couvrir de baiser son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bagoas se présente au pied du lit.

B- Mes sir? pardonner moi mes sir mes c'est urgents !

Alexandre sort de sou les couette en rage d'être déranger.

A- Qui a t'il de si urgent pour que l'on me dérange de la sorte ?!

Bagoas très mal alèse se tortille sur place et dit d'une toute petite voie.

B- Je crin que la jeune servante est disparue.

H- QUOI ? Comment sa DISPARUE ?

B- Je me suis rendu a vos cartier mes il ni a pas de trace de la jeune femme et ni vos servent , ni votre page ne l'on vue se matin.

Sans attendre la fin des explication Hephaestion sort du lit , couvre sa nudité dans un grand manteau perse, avant de se précipité dans les couloir, suivie de prés par Alexandre.

Alors que ils se précipite dans les couloirs, ils tombe nez a nez avec Perdicas.

P- Alexandre je venais justement a ta rencontre pour te parler des développements avec les tribus et aussi des...

Hephaetion contourne Perdicas sans lui prêté attention.

P- ... Alexandre, écouter moi. ou courrai vous de si bon matin ?

Le beau brin ouvrir en grand les double portes en bois donnent sur c'est cartier, se précipitent a l'intérieur.

H- Rubis ! Est tu la ? Répond MOI !

Alexandre attrape son amant par les épaules pour le faire arrêter de courir dans toute les pièce de c'est cartier.

A- Calme toi Hephaestion. Tu voie bien qu'elle n'ai pas la !? Il crie t'il a moitie dessus, puis il rajoute d'un ton plus doux.

A- Elle boite et ne connait rien ici. Elle ne pas du aller bien loin. Il nous suffis de demander au gardes dans le couloir.

H- JUSTEMENT! Lui crie le brin. Elle ne connait pas nos règles ou celle des perse. Elle pourrais se faire tuer!

P- De qui parler vous ? En se qui concerne les gardes je les est relever de leur fonction cette nuit . Dit Perdicas qui les a suivie.

H- Merde. NAHDA !

Le jeune serviteur arrive tout de suite par une petite porte dérobé.

n- Oui mon seigneur?

H- Ou se trouve la jeune fille qui était dans ma couche ?

n- Pardon, je n'en sais rien mon seigneur.

H- Tu est inutile, va te perdre. Je ne veux plus te voir.

\- Tu a perdu ta nouvelle servante ?

Tout le mondes se tourne pour voir Nearque qui se tien appuillé contre le pend de la porte.

A- Que on la fasse chercher dans tout le palais ! Ordonne Alexandre.

P- Se n'ai pas la peine.

N- Et pourquoi donc ?

P- En chemin pour venir vous voir j'ai vue Cassandre entré dans c'est cartier avec une femme vêtue de noir qui boité.

H- Si il la toucher, je jure de le tuer de mes mains nue !

* * *

Je suis allonger sur le do, inoptisé par c'est yeux bleu magnifique. Son regard plonger dans le mien.

D'un seul coup le contacte est prisé par les porte qui son violament ouverte a la volé.

Je voie Phi entré en furie et je me re lève brusquement ma tète entrent en collision avec la mâchoire a Cas, lui re ouvrent la lèvre.

Cas gémi a la douleur et se soir de au-dessus de moi. Je me lève pour aller salut joyeusement Phi mais il m'évite, attrape Cas et le plaque violament au mur le plus proche.

Je ne comprend pas vraiment se qui leur arrive mais je peu voir Alex qui entre a son tour dans la pièce suivie de 2 autre hommes.

Je sautille ver lui, pause mes 2 mains a plas sur son torse et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la jour en guise de salutation.

Je peu entendre les bruits choqué des 2 autre hommes derrière et voir que Alex les tout autant alors je lui sourire et dit avec difficulté.

R- Bon...bonj...our, bonjour Alex.

Il me sourie tendrement et me répond.

A- Bonjour a toi.

Mon attention est attiré par un petit bruit étranglé, quant je tourne mon regard je voie que Phi tien Cas serré a la gorge.

A- Hephaestion, lâche le. Il a compris a présent.

Phi lâche tout de suite Cas qui trébuche et tousse puis dit d'une voie croassante.

C- Je n'ai rien fait. elle avais faim et comme je te savais occuper au prés d'Alexandre je me suis occupé de la nourrir.

Cas tousse encor un peu.

Phi reviens ver moi et je lui fait un bisou tout comme a Alex. lui aussi semble choqué par cette simple action, se ne dois pas être une chose normal chez eu.

H- Es vraie se qu'il viens de dire Rubie?

Je lui fait oui de la tète et sourie gentiment.

H- Bien.

P- La prochaine foie appelle simplement des serviteur pour s'occupait d'elle Cassandre. Dit un homme blond qui se tien derrière Alex.

Cas grogne mais ne répond pas a la moquerie évidente.

A- Rubis je voudrais te présenté des amis. Ici Perdicas. La nearque, c'est lui qui ta amenais sur son cheval quant on ta "trouver".

Je m'avance tout d'abord a le dit Perdicas. Je lui sourie, lui fait a son tour un bisou et dit toute fière.

R- Bonjour Dic.

P- Se n'ai pas d...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase voyant que je vais a Nearque et fait la mème chose puis dit.

R- Bonjour Nir.

Avant que l'un des deux est le temps de se plaindre Alex rigola bruyamment et dit d'une voie forte en passent un bras autour de mes épaules nous dirigeant tout deux ver la sortie.

A- Il semble que se jolie Rubis a décidé de touts nous renommé. Je veux que l'on fasse transmettre l'ordre quelle est sou la protection du kralot et que nul ne peux la toucher sans encourir ma colère.

P- Ou celle de Hephaestion. Chuchote tout ba Dic.

Phi sort devant nous suivie par Nearque. Perdicas fait signe a cas en montrent sa propre bouche.

P- Tu saigne, Hephaestion na pas était doux avec toi. Si tu est t'en en manque de compagnie tu peu toujours me rejoindre a mes cartier cette nuit.

Cas passe le boue de sa langue sur sa lèvre fendu et grimace au gout métallique qui se répand dans sa bouche. je le regarde faire et je sais que se n'ai pas Phi qui la blessé, alors je me dégage de l'emprise de Alex pour boitillé jusqu'à cas. Je dépose un bisou doux sur sa joue et lui dit.

R- Pardon cas.

Il me sourie a peine et ne me répond pas, alors je fait volt face pour rejoindre Alex qui m'attend et nous quittons touts la pièce.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas bien intéressent.

Je fut ramené au cartier de Phi ou on m'expliqua qu'il m'était formellement interdis de les quitté sans la permission de Hephaestion ou Alexandre.

Le médecin passa me voir. Il expliqua que ma mémoire reviendrais avec ma parole, qu'il y avais des chose que mon corps savais faire mème si je ne pouvais pas m'en souvenir et surtout que sa ne servais a rien de me poussé.

Alexandre du partir après sella accompagner de Nearque et Perdicas, pour une histoire de quelque chose appeler Antipater et des spartiate.

Quant Alex prononça le mot spartiate, le nombres 300 me viens tout de suite a l'esprit pour des raison qui me son inconnue et je dit le mot a voie haute. Ils me regardais avec étonnement mais personne ne commenta et je me dit a moi mème que sa ne devais pas être importent.

Après sa Hephaestion tenta sans sucés de me faire prononcé son prénom en entier. Puis un messager viens lui dire que sa présence était requise pour des affaires de la plus haute importance et il me quittent en m'ordonnent de l'attendre et qu'il serait de retour avant la tombé de la nuit.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

auteur- je sais pas pour vous mais j'aime bien que cass se fasse mal mené.

Cassandre- ouai, on a touts vue sa. qui va parler pour me défendre fasse a cette injustice?

auteur- sinon... je me demande si notre phi va rentré avant la nuit et si rubis va attendre sagement ?

Cassandre- il la laissé seule ? oh c'est parfait sa. ah ah AH - ( rire diabolique )


	4. Chapter 4 en douceur

Je considère la taille comme celle de nos jour, car en -300 la taille normal d'un homme est entre 1m60 et 1m70. Vous imaginé pour une femme qui est encore plus petite et je tien pas a que mon héroïne soi naine lol.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

Après avoir fini c'est innombrable taches ver le milieux de l'âpre midi, Hephaestion se rendis a la salle désigné comme grande salle de guerre d'où s'échappe déjà le son de voie forte.

Il entre en saluent Clétios qui se tien debout prés de la porte.

C- Alexandre il faut rentré en macédon. le paye a besoin de l'armer que se défendre. crie Cassandre en tapent du poing sur la table.

Dans la pièce se trouve Nearque assis a la grande table, c'est un homme petit est trapue d'une 40ène d'années, brin avec une barbe grisonnante.

Ptolémée, un jeune blond sale très frisé au yeux bleu foncé se tien a la table.

Le joueur Leonatos, un jeune homme au cheveux chatin bouclé et au yeux noisette est debout derrière Alexandre qui est en boue de table.

A droite du roi Antigone le borgne, un homme de la trentènne, brin au yeux noir et les cheveux coupé très coup.

Le fougue Perdicas, blond au yeux bleu, bien bâtie, fait les 100 pas contre le mur du font.

Parmenion un homme murs, brin au trais dur, il est assis dans le font prés de Cassandre, son fils Philotas, un jeune blond bouclé, au yeux noisette se tien debout derrière lui.

H- Que se passe t'il? Demande Hephaistion en s'avancent au prés d'Alexandre.

Alexandre t'en des papyrus a hephaestion qui les prend.

A- Antipater ma écrie a moi et ... a son cher fils. Il jet un regard noir a Cassandre. Pour nous informé que le roi de parte, Agis III, mener campagne en Crète et entend soumettre tout le Péloponnèse et assiège Megalopolis avec le soutien de contingents achéens, élidiens et arcadiens. Il demande le retour de l'armé a fin de repoussé les attaquant.

PH- Bien sur, encore une fois Alexandre refuse d'entendre raison. rajoute tout de suite Philotas.

A- Je ne rapatrierai pas l'armé en macédon. Il y a pour des mois de marche, le voyage épuiserait les hommes.

PA- Alors tu va laissé nos arrière sans défense !? interviens Pamenion.

A- Non, Biensur que non.

H- Et si Antipater engager des mercenaire ?

L- C'est une bonne idée Hephaestion mais Antipater na pas les talents (argents) nécessaire pour une telle entreprise. Tien a précisé Leonatos.

Alexandre tourne le do a l'assemblé pensif.

P- On non. Je connait se regard. Nous repartons pour de nouvelles quêtes ? Se plain fortement Perdicas en s'installent sur une des chaise.

Alexandre reviens a la table décidé.

A- Antipater a besoin de plus de richesse et nous allons lui en trouver. Plolémée, envoie un email. Je vais envoyer le général Philoxenus qui est au champ de Gaugamela pour prendre possession de Suse et des trésors déposés là. Une partie importante de cet argents sera envoyée à Antipatros afin qu'il l'utilise dans sa lutte contre Sparte. Nous levons le camp dans 2 semaine a fin de l'aidé dans cette tache.

Cl- Bien. Pour moi tout semble bon.

A- Vous avais vos ordre pour se soir. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliqué se que vous avais a faire !?

Tout le monde acquiesce en silence et quitte le pièce chaqu'un leur tour. quant il ne reste plus que Alexandre, Hephaestion s'avance ver le blond en lui rendant les lettre.

H- Se son les lettres de ta mère.

A- Oui, je sais. Elle continue c'est dispute avec Antipater. Sa dernière elle l'accuse de m'avoir envoyer Cassandre et Lolas pour m'espionné.

H- Alors renvoie Cassandre en macédon.

A- Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas mais mème si il est orgueilleux et têtue, il est aussi un excellent général apprécier de c'est hommes et un grand guerrier.

H- Il n'est pas honnête, je ne lui fait pas confiance en encore moins avec se qui c'est passé se matin.

A- Ne voie pas le mal partout, il na fait que lui donné de quoi mangé.

H- A moiter nue dans sa couche.

A- Sa ne prouve rien, et quant bien mème. Il est de sang noble il est dans son droit si il veux prendre une esclave au lit.

H- Elle n'ai pas. Hephaestion serre les points avec colère et tourne le dos a Alexandre. Se n'ai pas une esclave, c'est ma dame de compagnie et personne na le droit de la mettre au lit ou quoi que se soi d'autre sans mon accord. Passe une bonne nuit mon roi.

Sur c'est mots il quitte la pièce.

* * *

Lorsque hephaestion sort de la salle il voie tout de suite par la fenêtre que la nuit est déjà bien entamé. Il lance un juron et se atte de retourner a c'est cartier.  
En arrivent sur place son coeur ba la chamade. Il se dirige tout de suite ver le lit et ouvre les draps pour le trouver vide.

Tout de suite il commence a s'inquiéter. Il s'apprête a appelé les gardes quant un petit ronflement attire son attention.  
Elle est la. Assise a l'envers sur la chaise du bureau. Les bras croisé sur le dossier avec sa tête posé dessus. Elle est profondément endormie dans cette position étrange.  
Le beau brin souffle de soulagement. elle a du s'endormir la en l'attendent.

Il se rapproche d'elle et voie sur le bureau les papyrus , elle a fait des dessin, elle dessine assé bien. Il y a un loup, un cheval, un éléphant et un drôle d'ours noir et blanc.  
Demain il fera apporté pour elle du fusain et plus de papyrus, pour voir si elle connait plus d'animaux, peu être même que elle sais compté.

Hephaestion fini par prendre rubis dans ces bras et la porte sur son lit. Il l'allonge avec douceur sur sa couche et entreprend de lui retirer ces vêtements étrange.  
Il lui faut un petit moment pour trouver comment ouvrir se qu'il y a sur ces jambes. Il le retire avec attention. Son haut. C'est sous vêtements.

Il laisse glisser c'est doigts sur sa peau nue et brûlante. Un doux gémissements échappe au lèvres de la jeune femme.

Sur le cou il pense l'avoir réveillé, mais en regardant mieux, elle est toujours profondément endormie. Il pourrait profiter de son sommeil pour la prendre, la faire sienne.

Après tout Alexandre a raison, au yeux de touts se n'ai qu'une esclave, et il a le droit de faire se qu'il veux d'elle. Mais il est curieux et veux savoir qui elle est, d'où elle viens, comment son ces contré inconnue du qu'elle elle viens.  
leur lois, leur traditions, vénère t'ils les même dieux que nous? Hephaestion souris tendrement puis se glisse dans le lit avec elle en plongent a son tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

Je me réveil doucement, quelque chose me chatouille agréablement la nuque.

je me retourne et souris en voyant Phi endormis. Puis la réalisation me passe en tête. Je ne me rappelle pas être aller au lit. Je regarde mon corps sou les

couette pour voir avec horreur que je suis nue et que Phi l'es aussi, son corps blottie contre le mien.

J'attrape un tissus brodé qui leur sers de vêtements, qui se trouve sur le côté du lit et l'enroule autour de mon corps en sortent du lit , tentent de ne pas

réveillé Phi.

Il gémi et se retourne sur le ventre pour continuer a dormir.

Un bruit attire mon attention et je me retourne d'un geste brusque. C'est le jeune garçon, le serviteur qui dépose de la nourriture sur une petite table.

Mon ventre se met à grogniez de faim a cette vue. J'approche et tend la main pour une galette mais le garçon me met une gifle sur les doigts.

R- Mais ?

N- Non, cette nourriture est pour le maitre. Il y a du maza pour les serviteurs. Avec ces mots il me donne un bol de bouillie immonde.

H- Nahda , laisse la manger se qui lui plaie. Dit Phi d'une voie ensoleillé.

On se retourne touts les deux pour voir le beau brin bien réveillé et appuillé sur ces coudes.

Je souri et rend son bol a Nahda en lui tirent la langue, puis m'installe accroupi sur une chaise. Je prend une galette et la trempe dans le miel , tout sa

en chantent l'air d'une chanson inconnue (Lemmings). Nahda par l'air visiblement vexé.

J'engloutis ma galette et me tourne ver Phi et manque de m'étouffer avec ma galette quant je le voie qui se tien debout nue, visiblement a la recherche de

son vêtement propre.

Je détourne le regard gêné, je réalise alors que j'ai pris son vêtement pour me couvrir.

Il tapote sur mon épaule. Je le regarde dans les yeux avec un grand sourire innocent et lui fait non de la tète quant il tir un peu sur le tissus.

Il se mordille la lèvre du ba puis fini par aller chercher quelque chose d'autre a se mètre.

Mon gardien reviens habillé, il s'assoie a coté de moi sur le petit canapé toute en dorure.

H- je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pue re venir avant la nuit hier. j'espère que tu a bien dormir. Me dit t'il en se servant dans les divers plat.

R- oui mais... Je me montre moi mème de la main.

H- Tu t'es endormie avec tes vêtements je t'es dévêtis avant de te mètre au lit.

Je lui lance un regard noir en croisent les bras sur ma poitrine.

H- Quoi? pourquoi est tu fâché? les gens ne dorme t'il pas nue la d'où tu viens ?

R- Non.

H- bien, alors je consent a que tu garde t'es sou vêtements pour la nuit... Mais pas pour le bain.

je continue a le fixé insatisfaite.

H- Rubis... Il souffle doucement. tu dois comprendre. Tu n'est pas ici chez toi. Ici, au yeux de touts tu est ma servante. Tu prendra t'es bains avec moi

et tu partagera ma couche jusqu'à se que j'en décide autrement. T'en que tu m'obéira tout se passera bien pour toi jolie petit Rubis. me dit t'il d'une voue

douce mais ferme qui ne laisse aucune place a la discussion.

Sur un coup de rage pure j'attrape mes vêtements et me dirige a la grande porte que j'ouvre en grand avec la ferme intention de fuir mais je suis stoppé par

deux garde. l'un me repousse en arrière dans la chambre. Je tombe en arrière sur les fesse et ils referme les porte.

Phi viens prés de moi et me tend la main pour m'aidè a me relevé. Je la refuse et cour a la place me mètre dans le lit.

H- Si c'est comme cela que tu veux que sa se passe. Je vais a mes devoir, je te ferait porté tout se don tu a besoin. Suite a c'est mots je peu entendre

c'est pas qui quitte la pièce.

Je voudrais rentré chez moi. Je voudrai me souvenir de ou est chez moi...

J'étais en colère vraiment énerver. Se mec me prenais pour quoi? Son petit joué ? Il pouvait aller se fait enculé chez les grecques !

Les larme me piqué les yeux mais je refuse de les laissé sortir. Je suis plus forte que sa. Je voulait partir m'enfuir loin, mais je savais que se serait

fut-il. Je n'avait nul par ou me rendre et puis il y avait les garde...

Je devais accepté de jouer a son jeux le temps que ma mémoire revienne.

Ou bien apprend a accepté cette vie ? Non la deuxième option était hors de question.

Je ne suis pas un gentil petit animal de compagnie.

Je dois apprendre comment marche son monde pour m'en échapper.

L'image des beau yeux bleu me viens a l'esprit. j'eusse vraiment envie de partir? La question résonna longuement en moi alors que je m'endormais.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amiga music: Lemmings (compilation - Dolby Headphone). la première minute.  
watch?v=hiWbcws-s4o


End file.
